Kuro&Ice
by kuro403
Summary: Toushiro has new mission and its to find this strange energy when he gets to world of living he saves stranger who has been badly injured is this stranger cause of this unfamiliar energy? ToushiroX Hiei other pairings, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Kuro here with new story~ I know I should be finishing my others ones but this one keep popping up in my head I just had to write it! I never wrote crossover pairing before but I all ways wanted to try it so here it is. You just have to read it to find out who Toushiro with ;) Hope you all like this on with story~

Warnings: their nothing-bad yet just fluff.

Kuro: I do not own Bleach or Yu* Yu *Hakusho, if there any mistakes sorry I try really hard not to make any.

Chapter 1

Bleach

Young captain walking down to first division he walks up to big double doors leading to head captain.

'Who there?' Young captain replied,' Hitsugya Taichou squid 10.' Doors open-letting Toushiro in he walk threw doors heading up to head captain.

In head captain office

Toushiro walk up to head captain desk bow wondering why he was called?

'Hitsugya Taichou I called you here for mission.' Young captain nod said,' what is it sir.' Yamamoto picks up folder hand it to Toushiro he went on telling Hitsugya bout his mission.

'You are going to world of living there seem to be strange energy there.' Toushiro look threw folder.

'You are to search this energy make sure its nothing dangerous.' Squid captain nod said,' when do you want me to leave sir?'

'Soon as you can.' Toushiro nod then bows.

'I will leave tonight.' Then he left first squid barracks heading to his.

At squid 10

Toushiro arrive at his office open door to see his Fukei Taichou sleeping on couch. He shut door walk over to couch he look at her.

'Matsumoto!' She jump off couch look round notice her Taichou standing they're not looking very happy.

'Oh Taichou how did your meeting go?' vein pop he wishes one day his Fukei Taichou would do her work.

'It went fine head captain put me on mission in world of living and I'm leaving today.' Rangiku nod she saw her Taichou leaving she didn't want him to leave on his own but she knows he can do it. Toushiro walking out office before he left he turn round said,' I will leave everything to you Matsumoto.'

'Don't worry Taichou I will have everything under control.' She smiled at him Toushiro gave her small smile left.

In another world

Running threw trees avoiding attacks by demons young demon jump from branch to branch. Big demon jump in front of him swing his axe slicing young one arm open. He wince took his sword out cutting demon in two fire youkai kept going not stopping then another demon appear he clawed korime.

Hiei stab demon in gut he flinch at movement he pull his sword out from demon ran he doesn't want any more of them to come after him. Then he saw demon coming knowing this isn't going to end well trying to get past demon he felt claw run threw his back all the way up to his shoulder. Trying not to let out scream biting his lip he turn his head saw him.

Bleach

Toushiro arrives in living world he walk threw city checking to see if he feels anything odd. Heading over to the other side of city then go look round in forest to see if they're any hollows there.

Y*Y*H

Hiei got way from demon he needs to get to human world to tell everyone what happened he starting to feel dizzy fire youkai stop running he made it to portal. Walking over to it Hiei all most walk in until demon came out stab him threw back out his stomach Hiei fall threw portal the demon jump threw but he didn't make it in time fall to ground cursing he mad he didn't get Hiei.

Bleach

Captain walking threw woods he didn't see single hollow thinking it little strange there none round. Going to leave forest he spotted something walking closer. Toushiro saw young guy cover head to toe in blood he went over shaking his shoulder trying to get reaction getting none out of him. Young captain pick stranger up carried him to Urahara's.

At Urahara shop

White hair captain (Toushiro) walk in shop Urahara came out he saw injured guy in Toushiro arms told Taichou came in back. Taking him to room laid injured demon down ex shangami took mystery guy shirt off. He couldn't believe guy had this many injures in his small size how did he survive with these wounds.

Toushiro came in room saw Tessai put bandages on guy head.

'Well hello Hitsugaya Taichou you came to see how he doing?' he nod walk over sat cross from Urahara.

'How is he doing?' Tessai stop what he was doing look over to captain.

'He doing fine it will be while before he walks round two of his wounds are severe he wont be able to do anything for while.' Urahara spoke up,' where did you found him?' Toushiro look over to stranger he can tell this guy isn't normal no human can survive those wounds.

'I found him in forest.' Young captain wonder who is this guy where did he came from? Kisuke got up went over to door look over his shoulder said,' watch over him for while make sure he doesn't get fever.'

Toushiro nod Urahara and Tessai left he turn his attention to mystery guy Toushiro wanted to know how did he get those wounds one on his back it look like something clawed him then stab him right threw.

How did he live? Toushiro lean against wall his eyes slowly close fall sleep.

Hour later

Toushiro open his eyes shot up look round then he realize he at Urahara Toushiro look over to see guy waking up.

Hiei open his eyes slowly groan he rolls over hiss in pain he close his eyes again clench his teeth trying to get up but someone stops him.

Toushiro saw he trying to get up young soul reaper rush over put his hand on raven shoulder.

'Stop your going to reopen your wounds.' Hiei stop moving falls on soul reaper who all most collided to floor. Fire youkai tried to open his eyes he let out sigh caught scent of winter it was nice soothing scent.

Hiei head fall on captain shoulder he inhale stranger scent again he likes it smells really good. Toushiro shock by this he doesn't know what to do right now so he leans against wall let guy sleep. Ask him questions later Hiei open his right eye saw guy from earlier he let out moan.

'You cant move right now stay still.' Hiei glare at captain witch didn't affect him he glare right back.

'Don't tell me what to do who are you?' He tried to get up but ends up falling on Toushiro gain. **'My body hurts and I don't fell well what did that demon do to me?' **Toushiro felt him slump he put his cool hand on Hiei hot skin he took his hand way. _'He really hot I need to get Urahara.' _Toushiro laid him down got up he felt hot hand on his wrist he look down saw Hiei looking at him.

'Stay.' Right after he said that fall right to sleep soul reaper sat down next to him he waited until stranger was in deep sleep to go get Urahara. Toushiro reach his hand out put it on his head stroke his hair Hiei roll over land on captain lap. Toushiro blush little he wanted to pull him off but he saw pain look on stranger face captain let it go.

Few minutes later

Hiei open his eyes he look up saw guy once again he notice his eyes color he never saw color like that before said,' who are you?' Fire demon asks captain again Toushiro put his hand on youkai face he saw guy eyes. _'Their red.' _Toushiro surprise at the color he cant be that surprise his eyes color or different to.

'My name is Hitsugaya Taichou what's yours?' Korime closes his eyes again he put his head on captain chest witch made him jump little. Hiei fall sleep again Toushiro didn't want to wake stranger up or touch his wounds so he let him be.

Urahara walk in room the sight that greeted him surprise the former captain. What surprising him is Hitsugya has the stranger lying in his arms. And his arms are rap round his waist Urahara walk over he bent down look at stranger face. _'He still little pale.' _ Kisuke put his hand on Hiei face notice he cool down. _'His body temperature back to normal probably from being near Hitsugaya he must be cooling him down.' _

Toushiro woke up he rub his eyes tried to get up but couldn't he remember guy laying on him. Ice wielder put his hand on raven face he feels cool not that hot anymore. _'It must be me cooling him off.' _ Toushiro thought he felt something hot on his face captain turn his head saw guy hand on his face.

He still looks tired his color hasn't return yet but he up fire youkai put his hand down he wonder why he did that.

Toushiro felt his face heat up he doesn't know why but it is, there one thing he needs to know captain looks at mystery guy Hiei look back at him.

'What's your name?' Fire youkai tilt his head to side shouldn't he be telling me his name? **'He did tell me his name.' ** Hiei look at captain said,' My name is Hiei.'

TBC

Hehe their so kawaii the next chap will be better I made them sleep lot in this chapter haha don't know way well he is badly injure so he dons need lot of sleep so I hope to see you all in next chapter until next time

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone Kuro here with chapter 2! Hope you all like this chapter its my favorite one lol. Wanted to say thanks to Yukino Shirrooka for the review here the next chapter and your welcome I'm glad you like it ^-^

Warnings: Fluff~~~~

Kuro: I do not own Bleach or Yu* Yu*Hakusho. If there any mistakes sorry try my best not to make any.

Chapter 2

'My name is Hiei.' Toushiro finally got the mystery guy name Hiei trying to stay awake. 'If you feel tired just go to sleep I will keep watch.' Fire youkai watch captain wondering if he should trust him. Feeling his eyes close Hiei reopen them it's getting really hard to stay wake. Toushiro saw him swaying he hurried caught him Hiei tried to open his eyes. 'Why are you helping me?' Caught by surprise by that question Toushiro didn't know how to answer that he felt Hiei move against him he wasn't expecting him to cuddle up to him. Falling sound sleep all you can hear is his breathing Toushiro laid down with demon in his arms wondering why he letting this guy sleeps in his arms.

'I don't know why I'm helping you to be honest.'

Urahara came in again this time he not to shock to see two cuddling well it is sight you don't see every day. Kisuke walk over he wasn't expecting to see ice captain arms round stranger protectively Hiei arms round Hitsugya mid section. He let out chuckle wishing he could take picture of this. Toushiro snuggle closer to Hiei with out realizing it he felt comfortable next to demon.

Ex captain snicker he took picture anyway he chuckle again he then turn his attention to captain.

Kisuke shook Toushiro shoulder he open his eyes look over at Kisuke wondering when he came in. Then he notice his arms round demon he quickly let go his face flush.

'I can see you two are getting along nicely.' Toushiro glare at ex captain he set up look at Hiei he can see demon coloring coming back that good sign.

'Did you get his name?' Toushiro nod said,' his name is Hiei that all I got from him he been sleeping on and off he must've lost lot of blood.'

Urahara nod look at Hiei he knows stranger lost lot of blood the wounds are severe how he still wonders how he survive that question he wants to ask? Toushiro got up stretch look at Kisuke said,' I'm going to patrol be back in few hours.' Ex captain nod Toushiro left Urahara turn his attention back on to Hiei he has feeling bout him he going to wait and see if he right.

After few hours Toushiro came back he went in room where Hiei staying at close door behind him look over to see Hiei wake. Fire youkai look over to see Toushiro he walks over sat down next to cot.

'How are you feeling?' Hiei shrug little doesn't feel greatest he look round said,' where am I?' Hiei notice he not at Genkai or at Kurama so where is he?

'Your in Karakura town.' He tilt his head thought,**' this isn't Kurama and detective town**_.'_ Toushiro notice confusion on his face.

'Where are you from?' Fire youkai sigh said,' you wouldn't know where it at even if I told you so there not point in telling you.' Toushiro not surprise by that respond he will find out eventually Hiei turn way from him Toushiro let out sigh.

He looks at fire demon wonder why he wont tell him where he from.

'Are you from this town?' Hiei ask Taichou.

'No I'm from soul society.' Turning back round he never heard of that place. **'the soul society there sprit world they cant be the same can they?'** Hiei deep in thought Toushiro brought him out of it.

'How did you get those wounds?' fire youkai not sure if he should tell Toushiro bout his fright with demons he look at young captain. **'He not youkai or works for sprit world he works for this soul society.' **

'What are you?' Toushiro wasn't ready to answer that question if he answer it maybe Hiei will tell him what he is captain certain he not human.

'I'm soul reaper what are you?' Hiei didn't think Toushiro reaper great he was saved by reaper.

'**A soul reaper why dons he have to be reaper.' **He look at Toushiro dead in eyes said,' I'm demon fire demon.' Toushiro eyes widen he never met a demon before Toushiro eyed Hiei he wonder how he end up here. Demons are legend in soul society they have never seen them in years if you see one you kill them.

Hiei gave Toushiro devilish grin said,' your afraid aren't you?'

'No I'm not.' Toushiro said in defense.

'Your just trying to be brave.' Toushiro gave fire youkai glare Hiei just smirks he going to love messing with Taichou. Toushiro didn't realize he staring at youkai he look way Hiei began to feel dizzy he put his hand on his head then fall forward. Fall on top of Toushiro his eyes widen when he felt hot lips on his.

Fire demon gasp he tried to pull way but his wounds stop him from doing that Toushiro flip them over lips still in lock he pull way blushing madly. Hiei collapse from pain his breathing little heavily he turn little trying to get comfortable Toushiro watch him little then he got up he needed to report the strange energy he felt earlier.

Hiei open his eyes look round he notice still in room he didn't see soul reaper anywhere door opens someone walk in. Trying to sit up person spoke.

'I wouldn't try getting up your wounds will reopen.' Hiei look over saw guy with green cloak and hat he lean against wall glare at man.

'You don't have to be hasty I'm not here to hurt you just want to ask some questions.' Getting no answer from Hiei Urahara went on he look at battered demon he can tell Hiei on defense who can blame him he badly injured.

'I know your not human no human can survive those wounds.' Hiei look at Urahara how can these people know he not human.

'I'm not human are you going to kill me I dare you to try.' Hiei spat out not caring who they are. **'I'm not going to die here in this unknown town.' **Hiei thought Urahara gave guy credit how badly wounded he is he can still threaten him.

'Don't worry where not going to kill you we wouldn't be treating you now would we.' Still not sure if he should believe man Hiei shrug went back to looking out window after he healed he going to leave this place. With out Hiei knowing it will be while until he could get home.

'Hn.'

Urahara wonder where Hiei came from maybe he could get some more answers out of him. Door open teenager came in he has orange hair has that same uniform on but with out hori.

'Urahara I was looking for you I need to tell you who is that?' He looking at Hiei who didn't pay any attention to him Kisuke fold his fan said,' this is Hiei he going to be staying here for while Hiei this is Ichigo Kurosaki he substitute soul reaper I'm pretty sure Hitsugaya told you bout them.'

Hiei nod he look at Ichigo who sat down in front of them Urahara got up said,' I will take look Hitsugya should be back soon he will also want to talk to you tell him what you found out.' Ichigo nod Kisuke left room he looks at Hiei.

'So how did you get injured they look bad Inoue can heal those for you.' Ignoring human Hiei trying to get up he wince when he tried feeling pull in his stomach so he stops moving.

'I don't need your help, I was in fight now leave me alone.' Feeling pain every time he move was getting really annoying door open once again this time its Toushiro.

'Hey Toushiro I didn't know you where here until Urahara said you where I have something to tell you.' Taichou getting really annoyed when Ichigo calls him by his first name sending substitute glare said,' its Hitsugya Taichou Kurosaki tell me what you found out.'

Ichigo pay no attention to correction captain sat down next to Hiei he looks at demon to see his doing well he staying up longer.

'There was this explosion of energy I followed it then it ended it was near here I saw someone I went to chase them but they disappear.' Toushiro nod he wonder who this could be Hiei knew he came out portal alone demon would have killed him if he came with him.

'Would he know who it meant be?' Turning to Hiei he shake his head he has no ideal who it might be.

'No I don't I would've told you if I knew.' they nod Ichigo stand up.

'I have to go I need to study for this test coming up see you later Toushiro and Hiei bye.' Ichigo left Toushiro scowl is it to hard to remember to call someone by their title.

'That Kurosaki how are you feeling?'

'Fine.' They sat in silence neither of them cared Toushiro thinking bout mission and Hiei trying to figure out how to get home.

'How did you find me?' Hiei said out of blue Toushiro look over at demon said,' in forest you where unconscious when I found you.' Hiei still wants to know why soul reaper helping him.

'Why did you save me?' Hitsugya didn't say anything at first he doesn't know why he did it he just did.

'Because.' Hiei wanted more to that answer then that he let it go for now, Urahara came in with tray he sat it down in front of them.

'Here your dinner I will came back in to get them and here some bandages, you need to change them.' With that Urahara left Toushiro began to eat Hiei left his food untouched captain look over saw Hiei hasn't touch his food.

'Your not hungry?' Shaking his head fire demon dons not want to move it hurt every time he dons. Hiei cant believe he got this injured he never been caught off guard and that demon did. **'Next time I see him he dead.' **Hiei thought darkly.

'No I will eat it later.' Toushiro didn't believe him he turn round pick up Hiei chopsticks pick some food up brought it to Hiei mouth.

'Open you need to eat.' Glaring at Toushiro he will not be fed by soul reaper.

'You can glare at me all you want you need your strength to heal your wounds.' Hiei finally break down let captain feed him he open his mouth Toushiro feed him some rice and chicken vegetables.

After dinner Toushiro changing Hiei bandages he didn't know how bad his wounds were until he saw them him self there litter all over his body. The one on his back is the worse a sword pierce right threw his back and the claw mark to his shoulder all way to his hip. Taichou now know why Hiei doesn't like to move putting last bandage on, Hiei look down at his right arm wondering how he going to change it his left hand is injured. Toushiro look at bandage he forget to change that one when he reach to touch it Hiei grab his hand.

'You don't need to change that one I will do it.' Captain pull way he nod got up went over to chair pick up some clothes brought them over he knelt down.

'Do you want to wear shirt the one you wore is shredded bloody?'

Hiei took shirt he doesn't care if he wears one or not Toushiro help him in it. Toushiro laid down he didn't realize how late it was he felt weight on his chest look down to see Hiei on his chest. Captain look at fire demon he didn't know how peaceful he looks when he sleeping Hiei let out content sigh snuggle closer to him. Toushiro blush he didn't know what to do captain put his hand on Hiei head ran his fingers threw his hair he just lay their slowly fall sleep with demon in his arms.

TBC

Fluff! Hiei teasing poor toushi I can see him doing that anyway hope you all like it see you all in next chap until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone Kuro here with chap 3~ hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and adding it to your favorites. Going to answer review from Dragonblaze66, Yes Toushiro and Hiei will be together. And you also ask me why I didn't update I'm doing what?! Hate to say this but I'm little stuck on chapter and side story BUT I will update it some time. And to pissed dragon here the update! Hope I didn't make you wait long ^-^. I will try my best to not make any mistakes!

Kuro: I do not own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho, if there any mistakes I'm sorry! I need beta!

Now on with Story~~~~

Chapter 3

Morning came sunrise light shine right threw bedroom window room mates turn round wanting to block sun out of their face. Toushiro woke up he close his eyes again he snuggle closer to warmth he never like heat but this heat is comforting. Opening his eyes again he notice his arms are warp round Hiei his body pressed against his Toushiro back way blushing why is he doing that. He looks at Hiei to see he still sleeping his color fine and his wounds seen to be fine. Getting up he walks out room went to bathroom he needs to get this off his mind.

Waking up in pain Hiei let out groan he move over little trying to lease the pain but it didn't work. Toushiro walk back in room to see Hiei rolled up in ball rushing over to him Toushiro put his hand on Hiei good arm pulling it way he quickly grab medicine cream it will take pain way taking his shirt off and bandages. He gently turns Hiei on his stomach so he could rub cream on his back.

Toushiro dip his hand in cream when he put his hand on Hiei back he could feel heat on demon skin Taichou wonder if he naturally that hot. Spreading cream over wounds Hiei stiffen he let out gasp feeling cool hand on his back he then laid perfectly still youkai could feel pain going way shutting his eyes. Captain look over to see him pass out Toushiro put his other hand on his face Hiei felt something cool on his face he open his eyes to see ice captain hand on him Toushiro didn't know he was wake.

'Sorry.' Hiei didn't say anything Toushiro on other hand is embarrass,' _why am I keep doing this first I let him lay on me second I hug him when I'm sleeping third I keep touching him.' _

While captain arguing with him self-Hiei thinking same thing he can't believe he letting Toushiro freely touch him. **'What is this soul reaper thinking he can touch me when ever he wants…why do I let him there just something bout his touch…no he soul reaper there.' **Hiei look at captain Toushiro look at him not breaking eye contact neither of them spoke finally Toushiro spoke up.

'How are you feeling did cream help?' Youkai nod he feels much better Toushiro treated all other wounds. Putting everything way Hiei sat up little he lean against wall to support him self.

'What do you do in soul society?' Toushiro wonder why Hiei wants to know he going to tell him anyway.

'We help souls cross over and protect them and soul society.' It reminds him of sprit world but they are different in way Toushiro spoke up.

'Where are you from?' Hiei stared at reaper thinking he very persistent.

'Why do you want to know?'

Toushiro getting annoyed with demon everything time he brings up Hiei home land he won't say a word bout it.

'If you want to get home I need to know where you're from.' Fire youkai let out grunt leave it to reaper to prove his point he dons not need help from captain he can get home on his own.

'Have you ever heard of demon world?' Taichou nod slowly he have heard of it and soul reapers are forbidden to go near demon world.

'Yes I've heard of it is that where your from?' Hiei nod then let out sly grin.

'Are you scared to open portal to demon world reapers are afraid of demons.' Toushiro wanted to tell Hiei he wrong but he is right in way it will be hard for him to open portal because its forbidden.

'No I'm not I just need some time to figure out how to open it.' Hiei wasn't expecting captain to say that he thought soul reapers would never open it even if they were frightened to.

Toushiro warp fire youkai wounds up cleaning his hands with towel Taichou look at Hiei said,' don't move for couple minutes you can take quick nap I have to go somewhere I will be back shortly.' He got up left room Hiei didn't say anything he laid his head down getting tired of laying there doing nothing.

Reaching his destination Toushiro went over to tree he look round he spotted something shinning he walk to it. Bent down saw it was sword picking it up seeing all dried up blood on sword. _'It must be Hiei's.' _Toushiro search round trying to find something else, he had no such luck couldn't find anything.

Hiei watch leafs blow round by wind he laid his head back against wall getting very bored. Toushiro walk in room to see bored look on demon face Hiei look over to see Toushiro come in he went back looking at window Toushiro walk over to Hiei he drop sword right in front of fire youkai. He did not miss look pass over Hiei face then went back to normal.

'Where did you get that?' He sat in front of demon said,' in forest where I found you tell me Hiei what happen your sword coated in blood.' Fire youkai gave him blank look he not going to tell reaper nothing it will only danger him.

'Hn.' Captain gave Hiei a very displeasing look Toushiro not going to back down Hiei going to tell him what happen if he likes it or not.

'Hiei if your not going to tell me I'm not going to search for portal.' Hiei gave Toushiro death glare he lean forward their noses all most touching.

'Don't you get it Taichou if I where to tell you what happen your life will be in danger so if I where you, you better stay out of it.' Toushiro stayed silent for couple seconds then he gave Hiei hard look said,' I face danger everyday I'm soul reaper and captain it's my duty to protect my squid souls and others.' Hiei snorted.

'I'm not of your concern.' Its captain turn to glare it didn't affect Hiei.

'Yes you are.' Hiei did not respond to captain Toushiro sat there waiting for fire youkai to tell him what happen.

Hiei let out sigh said,' I was attack by demons they seem to want me dead I'm not shock by that there was this one demon he was the one who injured my back. He seem really mad when I got way… when I get back that bastard dead.' Hiei seethe.

'There is reason why he attack you we will find out why.' Hiei wanted to tell soul reaper it's none of your damn business but he knows captain will not back down so Hiei will just him do what he wants. And Toushiro is treating his wounds been helping him every since he got here so fire youkai will let captain help him out.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' Hiei shake his head he looks at Toushiro he look at Hiei two stare at each when door open they look at person who walk in.

'Oh hi Toushiro I came to heal your friend.' She walks over to pair Ichigo also came in Hiei look at teen. **'He reminds me of detective.' **Orithime sat next to Hiei said,' hi I'm Inoue Orithime I will be healing you.' Inoue went to use her healing powers Hiei move way from her glares at Orithime.

'I don't need your help I can heal on my own.'

Ichigo watch what happen he went over to Orithime said,' Inoue wait outside for me I will be right there.' She nod went out room Ichigo turn to Hiei he did not like way he treated Orithime.

'Why did you say that to her your wounds need heal you cant even walk!' Toushiro look between them he lot of sigh he not in the mood to deal with two headstrong people. Hiei set up he gave Ichigo deadly glare said,' I don't want some human near me if you have problem with that go deal with it somewhere else I don't have time for your whinnying.' Ichigo step up grab Hiei by his shirt left him up before Ichigo said anything Toushiro got hold of Hiei push Ichigo way.

'Kurosaki I know your angry at what he said but _**do not touch him**_ I think its best you leave.' Ichigo heard coldness in captain voice it surprise Ichigo that Toushiro defending Hiei he nod step way.

'I will leave be back later.' Ichigo left room Toushiro lowered Hiei to cot it was silent for while neither saying anything.

'Why did you defend me?'

Toushiro sat in front of Hiei said,' I didn't want your wounds to reopen so I had to stop Kurosaki.'

'That doesn't answer my question.' Hiei turn to look at Toushiro straight in eyes not looking way captain didn't really know what to say.

'Like I said before it's my job to protect people.' Toushiro saw annoyed look on demon face he grins.

'You will risk your life for someone you don't know?' Little shock that demon said that Toushiro wonder why Hiei spoke like that.

'I know you Hiei now let me check your wounds.'

Taichou reach over to touch Hiei he grab his hand.

'Your not like the other reapers.' Stun that he said that Hiei still has hold of his hand he realize its cold.

'Do you control ice?' Toushiro nod wonder how Hiei knew that?

'How did you know that?' Hiei turn captain hand round put his on Toushiro's said,' your hand its cold and you kept my temperature down when I had fever I know it was you.' He blush little Toushiro hopes Hiei doesn't remember how he kept his body temperature down.

Later on

Toushiro took Hiei outside so he could get some fresh air sitting out back on grass Hiei enjoying breeze Toushiro sat next to him. Fire youkai look next to him saw captain sitting there Hiei wonder why Taichou save him now being friendly. Well he trying to be on good terms with him Hiei wanted to snort say go the hell way but he likes being with Toushiro…Cursing at himself for thinking that he dons not like the captain!

'Hiei we cant stay out to long you don't want to get sick.' Hiei only nod Toushiro tilt his head said,' are you okay?' Fire youkai look at Toushiro he doesn't know what to say to soul reaper.

'I'm fine.' Toushiro not convince he stare at youkai witch is getting on his nerves.

'Why are you staring at me?' Trying really hard not to growl at him.

'Because you're not telling me the truth.'

'Do you need to know everything I'm thinking?' Toushiro move closer to Hiei said,' No I just know something wrong know tell me.' Starting to really hate smart bastard.

'You are very different you save me evening knowing I'm not human and when I told you I'm demon you still wanted to help me.' Toushiro blush little at his words he moved closer said,' I wanted to save you because you needed it I don't mind your not human neither am I your like everyone else.' Youkai shake his head he not like everyone else.

'If I get hurt again are you going to help me again?' Toushiro nod said,' yes I will help you again.' Captain put his hand on Hiei face stroke it youkai blush thought,**' why am I feeling like this?' **When he felt cold lips on his Hiei eyes widen saw Toushiro kissing him.

TBC

Gasp a kiss wondering what going to happen next? Is Hiei going to respond to kiss? You just have to find out until next

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro with veeerrrryyy late chapter I am sooooooo sorry! You all can kill me I made you wait forever this chap with cliff hanger to! My flash drive broke and I don't trust my laptop at all I don't save anything on it. So here chap 4 their bunch of FLUFF! Yay Fluff Hope you all enjoy it

~I do not own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 4

Feeling cold lips against his Hiei eyes widen froze he gasp in kiss trying to comprehend what happening. Closing his eyes fire youkai going to let ice captain kiss him just this once. Toushiro quite surprise demon letting him do this he nip Hiei lip he glare at Taichou Hiei bout to yell at him Toushiro took advantage of that put his tongue in.

The kiss got awfully heated Taichou put his hand threw demon thick hair youkai move his hand to Toushiro hip slide his other hand on captain back. Toushiro pull way breathing hard he back way avoiding eye contact Hiei notice that he look at him trying to figure out what he thinking then look way.

Toushiro got up said,' I have to go there something I need to take care of.' Hiei didn't say anything he snort look at up to him smirk.

'What the matter Taichou you lost your composure?' He stop turns round glare at Hiei he walks back up to him.

'I did not lose my composure.' Hiei gave him look said,' oh really.' Two have stare down.

'You can say what ever you want I have to leave.'

'So you regret it?' Captain looks at Hiei half yelled,' no I don't!' After words left his mouth Toushiro wanted to cover his mouth with his hands he regrets saying it. Hiei gives ice captain devilish smirk he pull Toushiro close to him whisper in his ear,' then show me you don't regret it.'

Toushiro close his eyes he dons to want to see blazing red orbs he reopens them captain hesitate then regain his composure. Taichou push Hiei down gently not to hurt his wounds climbs on top of him pinning his arms and legs he looks at Hiei grins then capture his lips.

He slides his hand up fire youkai shirt Hiei deepens kiss Toushiro let go of his bad arm he grabs Toushiro hyokei moving him closer to his body he move his hand down Toushiro back he slides it further down witch making captain shiver little.

Taichou slides his hand over Hiei chest watching where he goes two-pull part breathing for air Toushiro trying to find Hiei weakness he scans over fire korime body being extra careful. Toushiro squeak when Hiei touches his side he blushes at that Hiei chuckle.

'Shut up it's not funny.' He grip on Hiei wrist fire youkai continue to chuckle then he looks at Toushiro.

'Your being awfully bad Taichou.' Toushiro grins he lean down his lips brush against Hiei's says,' I thought you would like that?' Hiei smirk at that.

Break

Ichigo walking back to Urahara's with Rukia they converse bout new enemy.

'Do you think this guy has anything to do with new energy?' Ichigo shrug they all ready ask Hiei bout this he said he doesn't know anything bout it.

'I'm not really sure but I think he has something to do with it.' Rukia nod they reach Urahara shop Ururu greeted soul reapers then let them in Kisuke wave.

'Hello Ichigo Rukia how can I help you.' The two sat down Rukia spoke up.

'Urahara san I came to speak to Hitsugaya Taichou.' Ex captain nod should he let her go in room he knows captain been questioning him.

'I will show you to room.' Soul reapers got up Urahara took them to spare room he knocks no one answer Rukia wonder he their on there so Urahara knock a gain door slide open reliving Toushiro looking quite annoyed.

'Hello Hitsugya Taichou I came here to talk to you bout something.' Rukia said while bowing Toushiro led them in Ichigo notice Hiei to glare at each other.

Rukia notice stranger she wonder who he is they sat down Hiei ignore them its none of his business.

'What is it you wanted to tell me Kuchiki?' thirteen squid Fuki Taichou look at Hitsugya he look very dishevel look he just crawl out of bed then she look at Hiei saw he look same way she going to keep close eye on two.

'There has been scenting of lot of hollows we where all also alarm by strange energy to.' Toushiro nod this was suppose to be small mission how did it change into something big.

'I have to call head captain I need to tell him something.' Toushiro got up he turn to Hiei said,' I have to make phone call be back few minutes.' Tenth captain left.

Hiei watch him leave he didn't like fact Toushiro left him with two soul reapers he notice girl been staring at him every since she got there. It was annoying Ichigo spoke up,' why did Toushiro leave in such hurry?' Hiei wonder same thing he notice there something on captain mind he wanted to share it with this head captain.

'It seem Hitsugaya Taichou had to tell head captain something we should get going we need to scout for hollows.' Ichigo nod they got up Rukia look at Hiei he look at her Ichigo notice stare down.

'Toushiro didn't introduce you to Hiei so I will Rukia meet Hiei, Hiei meet Rukia.'

'Nice to meet you.' She bowed Hiei just said hi he not in mood to talk his mind on these strange happenings is he tangle into this?

'He very friendly.' Ichigo laugh he still little mad at demon for what he said to Orithime but he let it go.

'Ha yea he is isn't he.' Ichigo jokes Hiei ignores teenagers why did Toushiro have to leave fire youkai hated fact he stuck with them.

'Lets go bye Hiei see you later.' Soul reapers left Hiei thank kami for that after few minutes later Toushiro came back in room.

'Kurosaki and Kuchiki san left?' Hiei nod he wonder where Toushiro went and why he was left with soul reapers.

'Yes onna said their going on to search for any clues.' Toushiro sat on bed he nods he will help them later. _'What going on? Why is there so many hollows showing up now this new emery?' _

'I will probably have to leave again, how are your wounds?' Hiei pay no mind to that it's his job he look at captain.

'Fine.'

Two sat in silence should he bring what happen up Toushiro look at fire demon trying to figure out what to do. Making up his mind Hiei turn way from window he notice Taichou looking at him then captain drew closer.

'Is it okay to kiss you again?' Hiei eyes widen by that question what should he say for first time Hiei lost for words he only nod Toushiro lips brush against his.

Scene change

Walking out gate Renji look round seeing no hollows Ikkaku also look round, 'Seems quit.' Yumichika said three began to head towards Urahara's Shangami didn't need to help Ichigo or Rukia they will once talk to Toushiro.

'Do you think Urahara would know anything?' Ikkaku ask Renji shrug he not really sure he knows ex captain would know something.

'He probably dons.'

Back with Toushiro

'Are you trying to tease me Taichou?' Toushiro smirk he capture fire demon lips two lay down captain move his hand down Hiei pants he moan in kiss. Hiei was bout to pull Toushiro clothes off when door slids open. Toushiro pause Hiei stop what he was doing captain look up saw.

'Abarai.' Renji stared wide eye he can't believe what he seeing tenth captain on top of stranger his clothes half off him Renji look way he dons not to need know anymore then that.

'Hitsugya Taichou when you're done your needed downstairs.'

'Hai Abarai.' Renji shut door hurried down hallway Toushiro face bright red Hiei also blushing Toushiro got up Hiei groan captain just remember.

'Mm Hiei.' He turn to face him Toushiro kiss him again.

'Shouldn't you be going?' Hiei said between kissing captain pushing him down.

'They can wait.' Hiei grin two began to explore each other in other room Renji sat down at table trying to get rid of imagine that going to be hunting him rest of day.

'Is Hitsugaya Taichou going to be joining us?' Urahara grin behind his fan he knows what they're doing and look on lieutenant face kind of says it.

Urahara ask them what they know so far shangami tell ex captain what they know. Toushiro walk in room sat down he didn't face Renji he needs to talk to lieutenant alone.

'Ah Hitsugaya Taichou nice of you to join us were talking bout strange energy.' He nods says,' it seems he using hollows to diverse us from finding him, next time we will find him we just need to get threw hollows.'

Making up plan to find this new emery after mini meeting Toushiro ask Renji if he could talk to him privately 6th lieutenant nod they left room.

'Hitsugaya Taichou I promise I wont say anything.' Toushiro let out sigh he look at Renji said,' Abarai you promise.' Renji nod if he dons say a word about what he saw he knows tenth captain will freeze him.

'Yes I promise.'

'Your dismiss.' Renji bowed left room feeling really relived Toushiro walk outside he spotted Hiei under tree walking over sitting next to him.

'You feeling better?' Hiei open one eye saw Toushiro he sat up little nod,' yes.'

Toushiro felt relax he began to drift to sleep Hiei pull Toushiro onto his lap captain laid his head on his chest.

'Your warm.' Hiei didn't expect captain to be awake so he replied.

'I'm fire demon remember.' Toushiro nod,' yes I remember.' They fall into comfortable silence Toushiro fall sleep Hiei notice sun going down he watch it go down shaking Taichou shoulder.

'Its late don't you need to hunt those hollows.' Toushiro rub his eyes nod he got up Hiei also got up he stop look at Hiei.

'I'm going to have dinner first are you hungry?' Hiei nod two went back inside Urahara saw soul reaper and demon walk in he ask if their going to join them they nod sitting at table everyone began to eat.

Toushiro left other shangami went with him Hiei really bored he look at his arm he could feel little pain and his back doesn't hurt as bad as before. Getting up walking out room he left house jump up on tree he close his eyes Hiei hated being cooped up in house he rather be outside.

Later that night

Toushiro landed in front of Urhara's he stop walking look other to tree he shake his head went over to it.

'Your done fighting those hollows?' Captain look up saw Hiei lying on branch he looks like a cat.

'Yes we gather some information.' Hiei jump down he didn't say anything to captain two walk back inside went to their share room.

Toushiro grab Hiei good arm pull him into kiss fire youkai return kiss he push captain on bed said,' its my turn.' Hiei straddle captain Toushiro face turn bright red he trying not to get to excited he doesn't want fire youkai know that he starting to like him.

'You look very cute when you blush.' Very surprise that demon said that Toushiro notice mischievous look Hiei giving him he felt hot hand going down his stomach then all way down his breath hitch moan. They kiss again more like heated make out session Toushiro took Hiei shirt off things just got out of hand.

Next morning

Toushiro woke up by his phone ringing he got up groan at pain in his backside then remember what happen he look down saw Hiei still sleeping he needs to answer call,' hello Hitsugya Taichou speaking.'

'Taichou! Good morning~' Rubbing his head its to early to deal with his lieutenant.

'Good morning Matsumoto is something wrong?' Looking at Hiei to see if he still sleeping and he is.

'I called to tell you I would be coming to world of living.' Toushiro eyes widen why dons Matsumoto have to come now.

'Okay when will you be here?' He needs to tell Hiei bout Matsumoto.

'This afternoon I will see you then bye Taichou.' She hung up Toushiro shut phone put down let out sigh.

'Who was that?' Toushiro turn saw Hiei up he move closer to Hiei put his head on fire demon lap.

'My lieutenant she coming this afternoon.' Hiei nod he laid back down he glad his back doesn't hurt that much anymore well it stings little but not as bad.

'Okay you don't sound to happy bout it.' Toushiro felt Hiei run his hand threw his hair.

'I don't want her to find out bout us yet.' Hiei hum didn't say anything Toushiro wonder what head captain would think.

'Don't think bout it if she finds out who cares.' Toushiro chuckle he will have to get use to Hiei blunt answers.

'I guess your right I think Matsumoto wouldn't care she will probably ask us questions we don't want to answer'

Hiei pull Toushiro in kiss he gave him small smile said,' She probably wont and what ever happens I will protect you, you help me its my turn to help you.' Toushiro return kiss gave him rare smile.' Thank you.'

TBC

Aw their so kawaii right! Matsumoto going to find out bout them in next chap cant wait to write that haha, I know what you all going to ask me who Uke or Seme well they switch Toushiro will be uke then Hiei uke depends on their mood. Hope that clears it up hope to see you all in next chap until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
